Thank You
by AnimeCountDown
Summary: What was he so thankful for? Maybe she'll never know. But that doesn't mean she can't move on. SakuraXNaruto.


"Sakura…" 

_Crystal liquid slid softly down pale cheeks. The tears dripped from her jaw, creating a small dark spot just in front of her feet. A small patter was made with each drop of salty water as the full moon moved in and out of view due to the fast moving clouds, black and heavy with rain. _

_She awaited his words. Possibly another reminder of how annoying she was. Maybe he would tell her he was sorry. What if he was about to tell her that he loved her… that his undying love would never falter even if he did leave… because he would bring her with him on his journey for power. He would say that he would protect her and cherish her; he would let her mother his children in the eventuate future. But she stared calmly ahead of her the entire while. _

_Though she had slowed her breath even so it was only a choked whisper, her heart pounded mercilessly in her chest. It yelled at her to let it go, drop it and leave it for dead. It screamed that it was no use; it would only be broken and stomped on in the end. It shouted and pleaded, smacking her insides angrily. It hurt, but so did this. All the waiting and disappointing rejections were enough. She wouldn't be able to take anymore. There was nothing she could do but wait… hope… believe that he would take her in lovingly…_

_"Thank you."_

Her eyes widened in shock, his words confusing her even more. His voice wasn't shaken or choked; there were no signs of guilt or sadness. She only caught on to the bits of misery and pity he pushed forcefully into the simple statement. She eventually relaxing, thinking about his words, and noticed another emotion caught up in his rich, deep voice. A question landed on her tongue quickly, but it was jolted back to her head as a searing pain shot through her neck and down her spin. It sped through her back and down her legs, causing her to collapse.

_"Sasuke…"_

_Her vision faded slightly, everything becoming nothing but a grey blur. The blue tint her surroundings shone with didn't help as her knees buckled out from underneath her. Giving in to the darkness that welcomed her, jade eyes fell shut. She felt the strong arms that enveloped her and the steady pace as she was carried to another place. It seemed like forever as he moved on, her in his calloused arms. But, in truth, they didn't get far before her hearing blanketed over too and she could hear nothing but her own soft breathing…_

_And the words that would haunt her for eternity. _

_"Sakura…"_

"Sasuke!"

Sakura twisted upwards from her already awkward position, chest heaving as she took quick, shallow breathes. Her green-blue eyes quivered in fear as she stared at the wall in front of her. Sweat dribbled down her skin, cooling the warmest places of her trembling body. Slowly, drenched hands shook their way up to her face, pushing pink locks from her face, eyes flickering downwards. Her eyelashes met and interlocked as she sat in her bed, trying to relax enough to gain a normal amount of composure.

_"Thank you."_

Sakura jumped, eyes snapping open as she her breathing faltered once more. Her neck turned abruptly, causing pain to shoot through her nervous system. Frightened eyes searched the room, only to find it empty aside from herself, a desk, scrolls, other office supplies, and her bed. Taking a deep breath, Sakura pushed the covers off to swing her legs over the side of the bed. Her hands rested on the fabric under her, fingers curling slightly from the nerves bundled inside her.

Finally breathing a somewhat normal rate, Sakura shakily stood and stumbled to her door. Grasping the doorknob subconsciously, the kounichi made her way out of the door and down the stairs that led to her living room. Her body still jerking slightly with every move, Sakura stepped into the kitchen. Her panicked eyes flew around the room and they landed on the sink. She flew towards it, gasping as her waist hit it, bending from the force.

Her hand flew out, knocking down a stack of dishes, and gripped the knob to the sink. The dishes she had hit, toppled from their tower, some cracking, others breaking, and some just clattering to the floor. Ice cold water gushed out of the sink and Sakura took a breath…

Before diving her head under the freezing liquid.

The water hit her hair, sticking it to her head and drowning her sweat. She gasped slightly, allowing her mouth to fill slightly. She coughed, not meaning to swallow any of the liquid. She shivered as some of it slid down her throat jaggedly, piercing her tissue. She gagged again, pulling her head out as a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and brought her into warmth again.

Sakura continued to shiver, though the water was turned off and her friend held her tightly to his warm chest. She felt him shaking slightly as his hands grasped her back again, before loosening, repeating afterward. Sakura coughed again, spitting water out, trying to rid herself of the dream to. All she wanted was to just throw it away and forget it as it lay in a puddle invisible to those who passed, until they stepped in it.

And Sakura just seemed to not be able to stay away.

"Sakura…" a voice whispered to assure her, accompanied by hushing sounds. "It's okay, Sakura." Another 'shh'. "Don't worry; I've got you. It's all right; it's all right." More hushing. "Nothing's going to happen. It's all right." Yet another sound that caused Sakura to calm more. "Come on. I've got you Sakura. I won't let anyone happen to you. I'm not leaving…"

Tears cascaded from her eyes, staining his chest and her cheeks. He wouldn't leave… Never. He would stay and protect her. More choked gasps and sobs escaped Sakura as she cried. Finally, she managed to speak, getting her companions attention immediately.

"W-what," she stuttered, before sobbing again. A relaxed hand brushed her back and she calmed further, sighing as she struggled to speak. "W-what d-d-did I-I d-do? W-what, N-Naruto?"

She heard the blond sigh and could sense the pair of beautiful sapphire eyes watching the top of her pink head sadly, slightly in pity and slightly in shame. Finally, she felt his chin rest on her head softly, enveloping her even more in the warmth and comfort that emanated off him.

"You didn't do anything, Sakura," he whispered softly. Of course he knew why she was down here at three 'o clock in the morning, knocking over dishes and nearly drowning in the sink. "There was nothing you _could _do. You didn't do anything."

"Then _why_?" she sobbed, pushing into his muscled chest. He sighed again, unaware that her words meant a different meaning then what he thought constantly himself.

"I don't know, Sakura," he lied.

Naruto knew. Of course he knew. Sasuke wanted power and didn't want to stop at the normal levels of ninja. He wanted to surpass ANBU, surpass Kage, surpass Sannin, and surpass Akatsuki. He wondered slightly, almost every day, if Sasuke was getting closer to his destination. Naruto inwardly swore, keeping his anger in check as to not upset Sakura. Sasuke had been gone for over a decade now. Either Itachi would kill his younger brother in the boy's attempt to revenge his clan, or Naruto would eat him alive for putting Sakura in the state she was in. If Sasuke _hadn't_ gotten strong enough, then that was his fault for wasting his time.

Sakura, on the other hand, wasn't thinking of why Sasuke had left. She wasn't blaming herself for him leaving. All Sakura wanted to know was why Sasuke had thanked her. The words echoed over and over, haunting her already scarred mind. What had she done for Sasuke? Why did he want her to know he appreciated whatever it was that she apparently did? Why didn't he tell her what it was? Why didn't he take her with him if he was really that grateful? Why didn't he pay her back? Why didn't he care that he had left her to suffer in an emptiness she couldn't fill? She knew why he had left. She just didn't know why he wouldn't come back.

The pink-haired kounichi sighed as Naruto's hands worked gently on her back, massaging and caressing lovingly just to comfort her. He, unlike Sasuke, had always been there for her. He had given her a room in his new home when her parents had died and taken care of her whenever she felt too depressed to move, eventually getting her sick. Sakura suddenly realized that Naruto _wouldn't_ leave her. He had never lied to her but once, and that was with good intention of course. Not bringing back Sasuke was the Uchiha's own fault, not the blonde's.

An abrupt smile breeched on Sakura's lips. The tears continued to roll down her cheeks, but she fell silent as she enjoyed the serenity and peace she always shared when she was alone with Naruto. Never had she noticed the calmingly happy aura he always filled the room with. But now as her eyes steadily opened from her dream, she noticed how much love Naruto was willing to give her. All this while he had kept her from harm's way, on missions and from herself. Never did a day go by without Naruto hugging her tightly and telling her he loved her. He said that ever night, probably hoping she would return the favor, but she never said anything to answer.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," he murmured, jogging the girl back to life. She knew that he couldn't see her soft smile, lips turned upwards just slightly. "I promise you I would do anything to bring him back for you. I would do anything for you." There was a small pause before he added quietly, "Believe it."

"I do, Naruto," Sakura whispered in his skin, and she felt him take a deep breath. "I believe you. I believe so much, Naruto." She pressed her now womanly figure to his body, her head leaning sideways on his chest. "I believe _in_ you, Naruto." Sakura then blinked as she felt his heart skip a beat.

Naruto's mouth went dry as he listened to her words; the words of his teammate. It took him everything to keep his breathing steady and normal, to keep his hands from shaking, and to keep himself from jumping with joy. Never had she spoken to him with such sweetness in her voice and never had she spoken to him with such emotional words. All Naruto did was sigh deeply, thinking about her. There was a long pause.

Finally, Naruto broke the silence as he squeezed Sakura tightly, though gentle even not to hurt her, and whispered, "I love you, Sakura. I love you so much."

Sakura blinked, wanting to look up at him and just stare. But the smile on her face grew and she closed her eyes in contentment. Naruto repressed his sigh of disappointment when silence followed his predictable confession, but his eyes widened when Sakura's slender arms slipped around his neck, hugging him back.

"I love you, too, Naruto," she said softly, just barely audible for him to hear.

The silence that followed was the longest as they stood there in each other's embrace. Naruto could only hug her tighter, swaying slightly as he buried his head in her shoulder. Sakura did the same, taking in the scent she wanted to wake up to every morning and fall asleep to every night. She continued smiling, knowing that she was finally seeing what should have been noticed a long time ago.

"Do you mean that, Sakura?" he asked, lips moving across her skin. The place his mouth touched tingled, making Sakura shiver, but she leaned her head against his, lips by his ear. "Truly? Do you really mean it?"

Grinning, Sakura whispered, "Believe it."

She felt Naruto smile against her before he lifted his head up to look at her. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally, Naruto's courage was enough to lean down and place his lips gently on hers. It didn't take much until Sakura pressed back, loving the feelings that ran through her body. But what surprised her was the fact that she knew that it was Naruto, and it didn't bother her. It was Naruto, Konoha's number one, hyper active, knuckleheaded ninja, and she didn't care that it wasn't Sasuke, the number one rookie from the deceased Uchiha Clan. All she knew was that she was with Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage and her best friend in the entire world.

After quite a bit, they pulled away from the innocent kiss and gaze at each other with emotions pouring from each other's bodies. Sakura's eyes watched Naruto's. She noticed how they sparkled like they had when they were genin. The dazzling sapphire blue twinkling in the most adorable way… Though Naruto could only notice how absurdly beautiful Sakura's jade eyes were. How they complimented her pale features and stood out and mixed well with the bubble gum pink that framed her matured face….

"Naruto…"

Only silence followed what Sakura's voice. The said blonde merely tilted his head, looking at her questioningly. His calm smile, Sakura noticed, made him seem so sophisticated and serious. He really did resemble the Fourth Hokage, though she knew he would definitely surpass him, if he hadn't already. Finally, Sakura felt the words come to her throat.

"Thank you."

He watched the scene display before his eyes. Through crystal clean glass he watched his former friend grab the kounichi and pull her away from the water, turning the knob so the liquid stopped falling.

He watched him cover her with his arms, chest bare from any shirt. Red orbs broken by black symbols read his lips as he watched the comforting words come from his mouth and the cries and sobs come from hers.

He saw her smile, lips upturned just like they had when she was younger. His eyes didn't twitch when he read her words carefully, though the air was silent from his perch on the tree outside their window. He made no motion as Naruto drew back, only to lean forward and kiss her. Only his head tilted to the side as she said something else.

Moments passed before Sasuke's lips turned. His smirk was wiped from his face, replaced by a smile. He knew that Sakura had done well; she had grown into a beautiful woman and a powerful kounichi. Now she didn't have to worry about him. She could build her own family with Naruto and she'd be happy. Maybe one day, if he did come back, their kids would become friends.

Sasuke grinned. Yes. Maybe he would come back. But he had business to take care of first. Mission complete, Sasuke pushed off from the branch he sat on. His feet hit the roof quietly, where he paused for a moment. Looking down, Sasuke made a mental note that he would come back soon before heading out of Konoha.

That was a promise he would have to keep.


End file.
